


Undercover Of Night

by FaerieKitteh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FBI Agent Laura Hale, Laura Hale Lives, Laura-centric, M/M, The Alpha Pack, background sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: The Alpha Pack is being a pain in the ass. Help arrives... in the form of a very alive Laura Hale.





	Undercover Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this tumblr post](http://jesperfahey.tumblr.com/post/60240150576).
> 
> I hope I did it some justice. Probably not. Please be kind to me.

Derek sighs and runs his hand through his beard, watching his little sister. It had been a few days since he had found her again, after all these years, and they were both finding it hard to adjust.

On top of their own personal issues, they still had to deal with the Alpha Pack, and that was a problem on its own magnitude. The information that Erica, Boyd, and Cora provided, from overheard conversations, helped somewhat.

Stiles and Lydia had departed about half an hour ago, books and a laptop stashed in their arms. Lydia had claimed the loft was not to her standards, and so they'd left to go somewhere more comfortable.

He sighs and heads upstairs to his bedroom, intent on reading. Cora and he should really try and talk, get to know each other, heal the wounds that time left. It just felt so damn awkward though.

Cora yells for him, to let him know that lunch is ready, and he puts a bookmark in his book and puts it on the bedside table. Leaving his room, he starts down the staircase, just in time for the steel door to roll back.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Laura?"

The brunette smiles at him as she steps in, surveying the loft through critical eyes. "Not in my nature, little brother."

Laura looks up at her brother and drinks him in, the years apart had been tough. The phone calls had barely been enough, and the red tape and legal mess they'd had to sort out had made it worse.

Footsteps fill the loft as they approach the duo, and Laura turns her head, a little gasp escaping as she settles her gaze on the younger woman.

Derek had rung Laura the minute he could, informing her about Cora. She had wanted to rush here, to be a pack again with her family, but her higher ups had warned her against it.

Laura turns so she can face Cora, and studies her. She definitely had the Hale genes. Laura felt a profound sadness that she had missed out on this, not seeing her sister grow up into the woman she now was.

"Derek told me, but I couldn't get here any sooner. There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought of you. You were never forgotten, ever."

They were the only words she could say, having practised them again and again on her way to California. How did one say hello to their little sister, when it had been almost a decade since they last saw each other?

Cora just blinked at her, her face dropping into sadness for a flash. She gets herself together and addresses them both.. "Lunch is on the table. We'll need another plate."

\--

They don't discuss Laura's random appearance, or why she wasn't supposedly dead. Derek just sits down and texts the pack to get the loft as soon as they can, meaning now. Laura had simply told him to call a pack meeting, and that meant everyone. Argent too. 

They eat, and slowly relax, laughter filling in the silence as they share memories of the family. Cora is fascinated, she was too young to remember much when the fire happened, but old enough to fend for herself. 

The laughter and the talking, the sharing of memories, it doesn't mean it's going to be easier to be around each other, but it certainly helps.

\--

Before the pack can arrive, Laura gets a phone call. She grabs her phone and answers it in a hurry, listening to the voice on the other end. As soon as the phone call ends, she stands up, grabs her stuff and heads for the door.

"C'mon Derek. Ring Argent on the way, we have some Alphas to deal with. Deucalion finally agreed to a meeting."

Cora puts up a protest but they ignore it, giving her an important role instead. Crucial, even.

"We'll be monitored, but just in case. If you haven't heard from either of us by…" Laura looks at her phone and purses her lips. "... 2:45pm, ring the Sheriff's office."

She types on her phone, a chime coming from Cora's phone a few seconds later. Cora raises an eyebrow, but Laura merely grins at her. She still hadn't told Cora anything, which was clearly driving Cora up the wall.

"I sent you the address you need to tell the Sheriff's department. Set an alarm, okay?"

\--

Laura frowns as she realises they'd bet Argent to their destination. Hopefully he would be on his guard, because Laura and Derek needed to meet up with the Alphas right now. There wasn't enough time to dilly dally; Deucalion wasn't known for his patience.

They head into the building, Laura making a small scoffing noise. "Why do they always pick condemned buildings? Seriously."

She lets out an almighty screech as someone grabs her from behind. She struggles, but the claws at the side of her throat and the claws digging into her abdomen quickly put paid to that idea, and she's helpless to do anything but watch as Derek starts to fight off the rest of the Alphas.

It's a losing battle, and she sags a little, wincing as the claws slide into her flesh more. The man holding her laughs into her ear, taunting her. "Oh, he won't die, we have use for him. But it hurts, doesn't it? Watching your little brother be helpless."

Somewhere, she dimly registers a door opening, her ears picking up the sound. It's close by, but everyone bar Deucalion was here. She'd read the case files time and time again, had memorised the faces of everyone involved. She had spent hours awake at night, remembering when Talia had dragged her along to Alpha meetings, to teach Laura how to be a proper Alpha. The times she spent staring at those very faces, allies in times of crisis. Until that night, the last meeting they would ever have. The fire was a week later. 

An object goes flying through the air, and snags the one named Ennis on the shoulder. He roars as flames envelope him, and tries his hardest to charge towards where the Molotov Cocktail had been thrown from.

An arrow flies through the air, lodging into what looks like Ennis' throat, and his roar is cut short as he falls to the ground. 

Derek manages to get Kali off his back, and a sickening crunch of metal against skull fills the sudden silence.

A stream of people pour into the room and it's a free for all, or so it seems. Laura is unsure, until she recognises how everyone is working in tandem. Derek's pack, then. 

She focuses on a figure approaching them, guns held high, and yells. "Shoot him, Chris! Just… shoot him."

The barrels light up as bullets are fired, and she lets out a cry as claws fly across her skin, flaying her, as she's released.

She rolls down the stairs that she'd been dragged up at some point, and comes to a halt at the base of the stairs, a sad crumpled ball.

Silence fills the air, watching the body, and an audible sigh of relief fills the air as it moves.

As soon as Laura is sitting upright, she growls. A few seconds had passed, but it felt like a lifetime. The growl pushed the pack back into battle and soon, they were the only ones standing.

Derek makes his way to Laura and wraps her into a big hug, holding her tight. She returns it, petting her brother's hair. That must have been horrible. After lying to everyone about her death…

A courteous fake cough interrupts them, causing Laura and Derek to spring apart. The pack slowly turn to face the newcomer, a growl erupting from Derek, Boyd, and Erica at the sight of Deucalion.

Deucalion merely raises his hand and smiles, a thin small insincere expression. "I do come in peace. It seems you have rid me of my… pack."

Laura tears herself away from her brother's side and approaches Deucalion, keeping a respectful distance. "You do realise your time is running out, don't you?"

A small smile is playing on her lips, satisfaction at having decimated most, of not all, if his pack. It left Deucalion at a disadvantage, a fact not lost on every remaining person left standing in the room.

He scoffs, tilting his head. An eyebrow raises up behind his sunglasses as he speaks smoothly. "Are you sure about that?"

Laura laughs. Before she can respond, the sound of sirens approaching reaches them.

With a small smirk, Laura flops to the ground, crocodile tears forming in her eyes. She reaches around her body and with a clenched mouth, worsens the injuries caused by the one who had captured her.

\--

It's a few hours later and Laura is propped up in a hospital bed in the emergency department, phone propped between her ear and shoulder so she can jot down notes.

It had been an annoying few hours, having to give official statements to both the Sheriff's department and the FBI. The Sheriff's department hadn't needed a reason once she'd mentioned the FBI part, thankfully, but the paperwork always made her want to cry.

The call ends and she presses the hang up button, laying the phone down on the bed. Just in time, as a young man walks in.

"You must be Stiles. You shouldn't be here. We're gonna have to chat soon."

She looks down at her various injuries, the strain of working against her advanced healing taking a toll.

"When I'm not faking injuries."

He looks at her sharply, and she grins in return. This little work trip was certainly fruitful.

\--

It took a couple of days before the pack met up again, Laura taking the advantage to rest and relax, and actually let her advanced healing do its thing. Deaton had helped with that, removing the stitches. 

As soon as Derek announced the pack meeting, she had nodded, and headed off to pack again. Work trip only, she couldn't stay for much longer.

Everyone piles into the loft, Chris Argent included, and get comfortable. Laura was expecting them to discuss what went down, and was surprised when the topic was aimed at her.

"There's a supernatural division within the FBI. They know of every single pack that exists, but they don't interfere. When strange happenings began here in Beacon Hills, but we were in New York, Derek and I were approached by the FBI."

She sits on the table, getting comfortable, and takes the cup of water that Cora pushes into her hands.

"We set up a trap to capture whatever was murdering people. You don't need to know everything, except that the legs weren't real, Stiles and Scott almost blew my cover, and that I gave up the Alpha power to Peter to save my own neck. Also, the Sheriff's department knew that something was going on, but not about the supernatural. It went to shit, and nobody is happy about it."

She takes a sip from her cup and steadies her gaze on Stiles and Scott, who were standing close to each other.

"That was an idiotic thing you did that night, and you could have died. If it wasn't for Agent McCall, you could have gotten into some serious trouble with the law."

They move on from the topic, Stiles and Scott appropriately looking ashamed.

Towards the end of the pack meeting, Laura manages to hand Stiles a piece of paper without saying a word, only giving him raised eyebrows in challenge.

\--

She has her suitcase by the door. Looking at Derek and Cora was hard, knowing that it would be a while before she saw them again. Maybe it was time for her to quit her job. She didn't need it, the insurance money from the fire was more than enough to live on. 

She smiles at them and they have one more embrace, and finally, Derek walks her downstairs.

She puts her suitcase in the backseat of the rental car and opens the driver's door. Turning to Derek, she hugs him again, not letting go. Finally she does, and pats his scruff affectionately.

"Stay classy, little brother. I'll see you and Cora at Christmas. Already booked a full four weeks off."

\--

She stops at the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign, and waits. Sure enough, a blue Jeep joins her, Stiles making his way over to her once parked.

"Hey. Thanks for trusting me, Stiles."

He nods. "You're Derek's sister. I have to take a chance on you."

She laughs, and slings an arm around his shoulders.

"Talk to Derek. Woo him, take him on dates. But please, have patience. After what Kate did to him, to our family, he still blames himself. He feels like he doesn't deserve to be loved. The pining over you thing is getting old. And I saw the way you looked at him in that fight. Couldn't do much else, to be honest. You headed straight for him."

Stiles chokes as she talks, croaking out "You think I have a chance with Derek?" as soon as he can.

She nods. "Yeah. You do. Go get 'em, tiger."

\--

She lets out a loud whoop at the office when she gets a text message from Cora with a picture attached, a month later.

"So gross. Get home soon."

It's a photo Derek and Stiles in the loft kissing, arms wrapped around each other.

\--

She hugs her siblings tight four months after that, the journey on the plane making her skin feel tight.

"So. I guess I have to find a job in Beacon Hills now."

"Welcome home, sis."

"Yeah, welcome home. Now they can stop being gross."

"They won't, and you know it."

**Author's Note:**

> I linked the tumblr post in the top notes...


End file.
